Harry Potter und die Katakomben der Zeit
by angelcage
Summary: Ein Jahr nach Harrys 7. Schuljahr. Ein Jahr nach dem Kampf mit dem dunklen Lord .Doch was passierte in jener Nacht? …
1. Das Ende eines Krieges?

**_Ein Jahr nach Harrys 7. Schuljahr. Ein Jahr nach dem Kampf mit dem dunklen Lord .Doch was passierte in jener Nacht? ... Eine verlorene Erinnerung. Und nur diese wiederzuerlangen bringt Gewissheit._**

**_Der große Kampf ist vorüber. Doch kann man sich Voldemorts Tod auch gewiss sein? Er hat es schon einmal geschafft, zu überleben – körperlos zwar aber mit einem mächtigeren Geist als je zuvor._**

_**Harry derweil hat mit ganz anderen Problemen zu kämpfen – normal zu sein in einer Welt voller Magie.**_

_**HP & die Katakomben der Zeit**_

_**Kapitel 1**_

_**Das Ende eines Krieges?**_

**Ein lautes Krachen, welches noch lange nachhallte, erschütterte die frühe Stille und ließ den Boden erbeben. Rauch, von der Morgendämmerung in orange getaucht, legte sich langsam auf der Straße nieder. Dort, wo eben noch die Häuser mit den Nummern 11 und 13 nebeneinander gestanden hatten, war ein einziger großer Trümmerhaufen zu sehen. Die wenigen frühmorgendlichen Pendler, die auf dem Weg zur Arbeit waren, rannten verschreckt von dannen. Schließlich war aus dem Nichts ein Haus erschienen und sogleich in sich zusammengefallen. **

**Die Pendler wussten nicht, dass dieses Haus eigentlich schon immer da gewesen war. Es war ein magisches Haus, es war das alte und gar ehrwürdige Haus der Blacks und für eine lange Zeit auch das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. **

**Viele Generationen lang stand es hier nur sichtbar für die Eingeweihten, seinerzeit die Familie Black höchstselbst und die für würdig Befundenen, später für die engsten und treuesten Anhänger Dumbledores, des wohl mächtigsten Zauberers dieser Zeit. **

**Doch nun lag dieses ehrfürchtige Haus in Trümmern und mit dem Zerfall der alten Mauern war auch der alte Zauber, der das Haus im Verborgenen hielt, zerbrochen.**

**Plötzlich wurde die wieder eingetretene Stille im Grimmauld Place von weiteren lauten Knallen durchbrochen. Gehetzt und verängstigt aussehende Leute rannten auf das zerfallene Haus zu. Es waren allerdings keine Passanten die ins Büro gingen. Sie waren nicht in Anzug gekleidet und hatten keine Aktentaschen unter ihren Armen geklemmt. Sie trugen Umhänge und hielten Stäbe in den Händen – Zauberstäbe. **

**Noch immer hing Staub in der Luft und die Morgenröte warf unheilvolle Schatten auf die Überreste des einstigen Hauptquartiers des Phönixordens.**

**Eine junge Frauenstimme schrie schluchzend „Nein! Wir sind zu spät! Harry! HARRY!!!". Zauberer warfen sich eilige Rufe zu „Sucht ihn! Schnell! Aber seid vorsichtig!"„Jemand muß die Muggel ablenken!"Sie sprachen Zauber um Steine und Mauerbrocken beiseite zu schaffen und ins Innere der Ruine zu gelangen während noch weitere Zauberer aus dem Nichts erschienen.**

**Ein finsterer Mann mit zernarbtem Gesicht und einem Holzbein kam herangehinkt. „Moody, Harry ist irgendwo da drinnen! Kannst Du ihn sehen?"wurde er sogleich von einem sehr besorgt aussehenden Zauberer gefragt. Alastor – Mad Eye - Moody nickte zustimmend und knurrte „Arthur, ich werde Potter schon finden"**

**Trotz seines magischen Auges, mit welchem er durch Wände blicken konnte, brauchte Moody eine ganze Weile bis er rief „Dort, hinter der eingestürzten Wand liegt er!"Mehrere Zauberer ließen die Steine der eingestürzten Mauer beiseite fliegen und enthüllten den schlaffen und geschundenen Körper eines siebzehnjährigen jungen Zauberers. Die blitzförmige Narbe, die seinen Namen jedem Zauberer sofort preis gab, war vor lauter Ruß und Schmutz kaum noch zu sehen.**

**Ron und Hermine, die besten Freunde von Harry Potter, kamen herangestürzt wurden jedoch sofort von einigen herbeigerufenen Heilern beiseite geschoben, die nur Augenblicke später mit Harry verschwanden. „Haben Sie ihn ins St. Mungo gebracht? Er lebt doch noch? Wir müssen hinterher!"Hermine blickte ihren Schuldirektor durch einen Tränenschleier an. „Miss Granger"die sonst so erhabene Stimme des alterwürdigen Zaubermeisters war brüchig „Harry lebt noch aber nur die Heiler in St. Mungo werden die Ausmaße seiner Verletzungen erkennen und behandeln können. Sie können im Moment nichts tun. Sie und Mister Weasley sollten mit Molly gehen! Molly"sprach er zu der schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so runden und vergnüglichen Molly Weasley „Bitte nehmen sie die Kinder mit, sie brauchen jetzt erst einmal Ruhe!" Jetzt meldete sich auch Ron zu Wort. Seine Stimme klang wütend aber auch ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Wir sind keine Kinder mehr! Wir wollen zu Harry! Er ist unser Freund! Wir wollen wissen wie es ihm geht! Wir wollen ... „Mister Weasley" unterbrach Dumbledore ihn „Sie haben recht, sie sind keine Kinder mehr und genau deshalb muß ich sie bitten, lassen sie die Heiler ihre Arbeit tun. Sie können jetzt für Harry nichts tun außer an ihn zu glauben. Sobald wir etwas wissen, werden wir sie informieren."Molly Waesley legte ihrem Sohn und Hermine je eine Hand auf die Schulter „Professor Dumbledore hat recht. Ihr könnt jetzt nichts tun. Kommt!"Hermine schluchzte heftig, ließ sich jedoch von Molly aus den Trümmern führen. Auch Ron folgte und sie apparierten in den Fuchsbau.**

**Die Zauberer, unter ihnen auch Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Mundungus und die vielen anderen, die den engsten Kreis um Dumbledore bildeten und zusammen mit Dumbledore selbst und Harrys Freunden Ron und Hermine als erstes vor Ort waren, blieben um die Trümmer weiter zu durchsuchen und versuchten, das Geschehen vor den Muggeln zu verbergen. „Moody, siehst Du Du-weißt-schon-wen in den Trümmern?"fragte Shaklebolt. Moodys magisches Auge fixierte die Ruine „Nichts aber lasst uns weiter suchen! Sicher ist Sicher! Ich will nichts übersehen!"**

**Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie in einen Schleier getaucht. Harry war am Leben aber anscheinend lag er in einer Art wachkomaähnlichen Trance. Seine körperlichen Verletzungen konnten die Heiler in St. Mungo behandeln doch konnten sie nicht herausfinden, mit welchem Zauber Harry belegt, von welchem Fluch er getroffen wurde. Es schien, als würde seine Seele gefangen sein.**

**In den Trümmern des Grimmauld Place 12 fand man nichts weiter als zwei zerbrochene Zauberstäbe – den von Harry und Voldemorts. Von dem dunklen Lord jedoch war keine Spur zu entdecken ebenso wenig von Kreacher, dem alten verrückten Hauselfen. **

**Noch am selben Tag, an dem Harry gefunden wurde, hatte Dumbledore eine Versammlung des Ordens angeordnet. Es kamen alle Mitglieder, selbst diejenigen aus fernen Ländern. Die Große Halle in Hogwarts diente als Versammlungsort, die Schüler wurden für diese Zeit in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume verbannt.**

**Dumbledore berichtete seinen Anhängern über die Geschehnisse des Morgens und sah dabei so alt und müde wie noch nie aus. „Es war eine Falle gewesen. Voldemort hat sich Zutritt zum Quartier des Phönixordens, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbesetzt war, verschafft und hat Harry in eine Falle gelockt. Niemand weiß ob Voldemort entkommen oder vernichtet worden ist. Selbst die Todesser scheinen nicht zu wissen, was ihrem Meister widerfahren ist. Unser Spion in Voldemorts Reihen konnte noch keine brauchbaren Informationen liefern."Heftige Diskussionen entbrannten und der Schulleiter wurde mit Fragen bombardiert doch hatte er keine befriedigenden Antworten zu bieten. Es breiteten sich Theorien über Theorien aus, wie Voldemort in das Haus am Grimmauld Place 12 eindringen und Harry zu sich locken konnte. Hatte Kreacher Harry verraten? Gab es vielleicht sogar einen Verräter in Ihren eigenen Reihen? Auch wurden Vorwürfe stärker; Wieso war Harry in Hogwarts, umgeben von den Lehrern die ja auch Mitglieder des Ordens waren, nicht in Sicherheit? Wieso hatte niemand mitbekommen, wie Harry verschwand? Wie konnte Harry überhaupt verschwinden? Jedoch die wichtigste aller Fragen; Was war mit dem dunklen Lord passiert? War er am Leben oder war er endgültig vernichtet? Konnte die Zauberwelt seit langem wieder Aufatmen? Aber die reine Wahrheit würde wohl nur Harry klären können.**

**An diesem Abend waren wie auch einst vor etwas mehr als 16 Jahren Feiern über das Ende von Lord Voldemort und das Ende eines Krieges in Gange – jedoch ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass die Ungewissheit die Freude trübte. Doch was wären die Menschen ohne Hoffnung!**

**Ende Kapitel 1**

_So, hier nun das Übliche also wer darauf keine Lust hat, kann aufhören zu lesen ..._

_Eigentlich brauch ich's wohl niemandem zu sagen aber sicher ist sicher: Personen, Orte, Handlungen etc. basieren natürlich auf JKR's Büchern!!!_

_Alles, was man in dieser Geschichte allerdings nicht in den Büchern wiederfindet, stammt von mir. Sollte jemand Parallelen zu anderen Geschichten entdecken, sind diese Zufall! Sollte irgendjemand Probleme mit meiner Geschichte haben, einfach ne Info an mich._

_Nun noch kurz was zu meiner Geschichte. Dieses erste Kapitel sollte es eigentlich gar nicht geben. Ursprünglich wollte ich gleich mit dem nunmehr 2. beginnen aber die Vorgeschichte ließ sich recht schlecht einbauen. Das Kapitel zu schreiben war nicht unbedingt einfach für mich, ich hab's zig mal geändert und überarbeitet und hoffe, dass es inhaltlich logisch ist – da ich die Geschichte vom Grund her im Kopf habe, habe ich es womöglich übersehen, bestimmte Zusammenhänge einzubauen und zu erläutern – ich bin also offen für Kritik!!! Her damit!!!_


	2. Der Junge, der schläft

_**Kapitel 2**_

_**Der Junge, der schläft**_

**Ziemlich außer Atem rettete sie sich durch die nächste Tür, schlug diese schnell zu und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer dagegen. „Wieso schaffen die Schwestern in der geschlossenen Abteilung es nicht, dass ihre Patienten auch verschlossen bleiben!" brummelte sie erzürnt vor sich hin. Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer, welches sie betreten hatte um und blinzelte. Ihr Blick war immer noch ganz verschwommen aber sie war sich sicher, dass an der Wand ein Bett steht. „Hallo?" fragte sie vorsichtig „Entschuldigung, dass ich hier einfach so reingeplatzt komme und auch noch ohne anzuklopfen aber dieser irre Lockenkopf da draußen verfolgt mich schon die ganze Zeit, will mir Autogramme aufdrängeln und mir erklären, wie man am besten einen Troll fängt – ein totaler Spinner!"**

**Nichts, keine Antwort.**

**Sie tastete sich langsam in Richtung Bett um zu prüfen, ob dort jemand drin lag. Als sie es fast schon erreicht hatte, klappte die Tür hinter ihr.**

„**Was machen Sie hier? Wie konnten sie hier hereinkommen?" kamen die empörten Fragen der eintretenden Person.**

„**Ich hab mich hier vor diesem komischen Vogel gerettet. Läuft der immer noch vor der Tür rum? In welchem Zimmer bin ich hier überhaupt? Ich sehe zurzeit nicht besonders gut." Sie versuchte angestrengt die Person an der Tür zu erkennen.**

„**Das hier ist Zimmer 413 und hier hat niemand ohne Befugnis zutritt!" **

**In diesem Moment klappte die Tür erneut und ein Rotschopf kam herein. „Hallo Hermine, wie geht's Harry heu... oh, wer ist denn das?"**

„**Hallo Ron!" sagte Hermine „Das ist nur eine Patienten, die sich verlaufen hat und gerade wieder gehen wollte!"**

„**Ja, genau. Bin schon so gut wie weg." Allerdings war das gar nicht so einfach. Nachdem sie dreimal neben die Türklinke gefasst hatte und Ron sie mit verdattertem Gesicht beobachtete, half ihr Hermine die Tür doch noch zu öffnen und bat Ron, sie in ihr Zimmer zu begleiten.**

„**Hi!" sagte Ron „Mein Name ist Ron. Ron Weasley" „Aha" Kam die Antwort „Weasley wie Charlie Weasley?" „Ja, das ist mein Bruder, kennst Du ihn?" Ron verzichtete auf das förmliche ‚Sie', schließlich sah das Mädchen, dass da neben ihm herging nicht älter als er selbst aus.„Nein aber mit seiner Arbeit mit den Drachen hat er sich einen Namen gemacht." Sie gingen langsam den Flur entlang. Rons Begleiterin kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht gegen Besucherstühle oder andere Patienten zu rennen.**

„**Ähm" stotterte Ron verlegen „Darf ich fragen, warum Du hier bist, was ist mit Deinen Augen passiert?"**

„**Ich bin in so einen komischen Strauch gefallen, der mich mit seinem Saft bespritzt hat. Ich hab's dummerweise in meine Augen bekommen, daher sehe ich immer noch alles ziemlich verschwommen."**

„**Achso" sagte Ron „Dann wünsch ich dir baldige Besserung"**

„**Danke"**

**Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander weiter. Ron beäugte sie von der Seite. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, die ihr weit über den Rücken fielen.**

„**Auf welchem Zimmer liegst du eigentlich?"**

„**128" kam die Antwort.**

„**Oh, da müssen wir aber in die andere Richtung!"**

„**Ach wirklich?" sagte die junge Frau und versuchte ein Wegweiserschild zu entziffern gab es aber sofort wieder auf und machte wie Ron kehrt.**

„**Danke, dass Du mich bringst. Allein hätte ich den Weg wohl nie zurückgefunden."**

„**Kein Problem!" Sie stiegen in den Fahrstuhl ein und Ron drückte den Knopf für die erste Etage.**

**Bevor sie vor der Tür zu Zimmer 128 ankamen, fragte Ron noch: „Du hast mir Deinen Namen noch gar nicht verraten." „Ich weiß" war die Antwort„Verrate mir, wer in dem Zimmer liegt und ich verrate dir meinen Namen." „Das darf ich Dir nicht sagen." Antwortete Ron schlicht. „Dann sind auch meine Lippen versiegelt." Sie verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und ließ den verdutzten Ron zurück.**

**Es war dunkel. Er konnte nicht die Hand vor den Augen sehen. Wo war er hier nur? Egal wo er hinging oder wie weit er schritt, er erreichte nie auch nur irgendein Ziel. Er rief, schrie nach irgendeinem weiteren Lebenszeichen. Manchmal konnte er Stimmen hören, leise Stimmen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, konnte nicht erkennen aus welcher Richtung sie kamen. Er rannte und brüllte sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib um diejenigen, denen die Stimmen gehörten, zu erreichen doch immer erfolglos.**

**Er hatte kein Gefühl für Raum und Zeit. Er wusste kaum, wer er war. Er hatte nur unzusammenhängende Erinnerungsbrocken, an die er sich verzweifelt klammerte. Wie war er hier hergekommen, was war passiert? Und plötzlich hörte er sie wieder. Diese Stimme, sie musste zu einer Frau gehören und kam, so schien es, aus weiter Ferne. Wieder rannte er, rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine durch die Dunkelheit trugen. Ihm war, als würde er direkt ins Nichts laufen doch die leise Stimme ließ ihn nicht stehen bleiben. Vielleicht, vielleicht könnte er sie jetzt erreichen. Diese Stimme, sie war so angenehm. Sie schien ihn zu rufen – ja, sie rief einen Namen. Seinen Namen? ‚Harry'. Er hörte es ganz deutlich. Sie rief immer wieder ‚Harry! Harry komm zurück!' Harry, das war sein Name! Er war Harry! Er lief noch schneller doch die Stimme wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich gänzlich. Harry blieb erschöpft stehen und sank auf seine Knie nieder. Er wusste nun wieder, wer er war. Aber er wusste noch immer nicht, wo er hier war und wie er hier hingekommen war. **

**Er setzte sich in die allumfassende Schwärze auf den Boden und schlang seine Arme um die angewinkelten Knie. Saß er so Minuten, Stunden oder gar Tage da? Es war ihm gleich. Diese durchdringende Dunkelheit hatte ihn schon längst mürbe gemacht. Er konnte nicht schlafen, verspürte aber auch keinerlei Müdigkeit. Mit Essen und Trinken verhielt es sich ebenso. War er tot? Sollte der Tod wirklich aus purer Dunkelheit bestehen? Würde er dann für immer und ewig hier festsitzen? Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Das konnte nicht der Tod sein! Harry raffte sich auf. Er wollte nicht hier rumsitzen und warten, dass etwas passieren würde denn das würde es nicht, dessen war er sich sicher. **

**Als Ron zurück in Zimmer 413 kehrte, war Hermine immer noch da und studierte die Unterlagen auf einem Klemmbrett.**

**Ron setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett und blickte trübsinnig auf seinen alten Freund, der neben ihm lag. Das wuschelige Haar fiel ihm wie immer in die Stirn. Seine Haut war blasser als sonst und seine Augen in einen milchigen Schleier getaucht. Harry hatte die Augen zwar geöffnet aber er schaute niemanden an. Sein Blick ging ins Leere.**

**Hermine ging auf die andere Seite von Harrys Bett. Sie holte einen kleinen spitzen Stab aus der Tasche und nahm Harrys Hand. „Das hast Du doch schon so oft probiert und nie hat es etwas gebracht! Mußt Du ihn denn andauernd damit pieksen?" meinte Ron. Er war von den medizinischen Methoden der Muggel nicht sehr überzeugt. „Ron, das hab ich Dir doch schon erklärt! Ich will sehen, ob Harry irgendwelche Reaktionen zeigt. Es gab Fälle, wo man erst nach Jahren die ersten Reflexe wieder gesehen hat und deshalb werde ich es weiterversuchen!" Sie piekste leicht in alle Fingerkuppen und dann in die Mitte von Harrys Hand jedoch ohne Erfolg. Hermine gab einen leichten Seufzer von sich.**

„**Es ist nun schon so lange her! Diese Woche wird es ein ganzes Jahr, welches er hier mehr tot als lebendig liegt und wir können nichts tun!" sagte Ron mit müder trauriger Stimme. „Doch!" antwortete Hermine „Wir können etwas tun! Wir können an Harry glauben!" Eins konnte man Hermine zugute halten, sie gab nie auf! Ihr Eifer, etwas für Harry zu tun, und die daran gekoppelte Hoffnung hielt nicht nur Ron sondern auch alle anderen Freunde von Harry über Wasser. Hermine hatte es trotz der damaligen Ereignisse geschafft, glänzende Prüfungsergebnisse zu erzielen und in dem Verlangen, aktiv etwas für Harry tun zu können, fing sie eine Ausbildung im St. Mungo zur Heilerin und nebenbei noch ein Studium an der Londoner Uni für Medizin an. Sie war bestrebt, alles daran zu setzen, Harry helfen zu können und so war es ihr gleichzeitig möglich, jeden Tag bei Harry vorbeizuschauen.**

**Hermine drehte sich zum Fenster um „Er wird es schaffen, Ron! Er muß einfach! Er hat es doch bisher immer geschafft!" Eine Weile saßen sie noch schweigend bei Ihrem Freund bis Hermine ihren Kittel auszog und in ihre Tasche stopfte. „Ich muß zur Uni, meine Vorlesung fängt gleich an." Ron erhob sich ebenfalls „Ich muß auch los, Ginny wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Bis Morgen." Die beiden Freunde verabschiedeten sich und das Krankenzimmer war wieder leer bis auf den Jungen, der einst überlebte und nun in einem tiefen Schlaf lag, aus dem er nicht mehr aufzuwachen schien.**

**Abgeschottet von der Außenwelt durften nur Harrys engste Freunde, autorisiertes Krankenhauspersonal und natürlich Dumbledore zu ihm. Sie besuchten ihn nahezu täglich und hofften, dass ihr Freund von da, wo er jetzt war, in ihre Welt zurückkommen möge. So vergingen Tage und Wochen, längst waren Herbst und Winter vorbei und auch der luftige Frühling wich langsam der sengenden Hitze des Sommers. **

3


	3. Zurück

_**Kapitel 3**_

**_Zurück_**

**Er hörte sie immer öfter, diese Stimmen. Sie riefen nach ihm. Baten, flehten ihn geradezu an, zu ihnen zurückzukehren. Er wollte es aber er wusste nicht wie. Harry war dem Verzweifeln nahe. Wieso passierte ihm das nur? Was passierte hier nur? **

**Mal kauerte er sich auf dem Boden zusammen, mal wanderte er wie blind in der Schwärze umher. Harry war hin und her gerissen zwischen Resignation und dem Drang, der Dunkelheit zu entfliehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte völlig am Ende zu sein, hörte wieder eine dieser Stimmen. Sie waren ihm so vertraut, als würde er ihren Klang schon seit langer Zeit kennen aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Waren sie seine Familie? Oder seine Freunde? Unscharfe Bilder mit schemenhaften Gestalten kamen in sein Gedächtnis doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen.**

**Wieder rannte er. Zum unzähligsten Male versuchte er, den Rand seines Gefängnisses aus schwarzem Nichts zu erreichen. Abrupt blieb er stehen. Da war ein Punkt, ein winziger heller Punkt aber greifbarer als diese Stimmen, die ihn nun schon seit geraumer Zeit ständig begleiteten ohne zu verstummen.**

**Dieser Punkt, es war ein Ausweg. Es musste endlich ein Ausweg sein. Harry wollte ihn erreichen. Jede Faser seines Körpers war gespannt und darauf ausgerichtet, den Punkt hellen Lichts zu erreichen. Er kam näher. Er wurde größer. Wieder hörte er die Stimmen, die ihn anfeuerten. Er erkannte sie. Plötzlich war es wieder in seinem Kopf als wären ihm diese Gedanken nie verloren gewesen. Diese Stimmen, die ihn vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrten, sie gehörten seinen Freunden – Ron und Hermine – die Menschen, die für ihn einer Familie am nächsten kamen.**

**Harry rief nach ihnen. Das Licht kam näher. Hinter dieser Dunkelheit, da war er sich sicher, würden seine Freunde auf ihn warten, von dort aus riefen sie nach ihm. Er musste nur weiter auf das Licht zuhalten. Er würde es schaffen. Diesmal würde er es schaffen. Er konnte es fühlen.**

„**Harry sieh nur!" Hermine ging zum Fenster hinüber und öffnete es „Welch ein schöner Tag heute ist!" Sie schloss die Augen und eine sanfte Briese spielte in ihren braunen Locken. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren so angenehm auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie atmete tief ein. „Hm, es riecht gut! Nach Blumen." Sie blickte aus dem Fenster in die Ferne „Ach Harry, wo bist Du nur? Wie schön es wäre, wenn wir uns wieder unterhalten könnten. Komm doch zurück!" Doch wie immer erhielt sie keine Antwort.**

**Plötzlich flatterte etwas großes Weißes auf sie zu „Huch, Hedwig! Du willst sicherlich Harry besuchen. Na hoffentlich erwischen sie uns nicht. Eine Eule hat eigentlich nichts in einem Krankenzimmer zu suchen." Hedwig, Harrys treue Schneeeule schuhute und ließ sich auf Hermines Arm sitzend zum Bett hinüber tragen.**

**Hedwig schnäbelte sanft gegen Harrys schlaffe Hand und blickte Hermine mit fragenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. „Hedwig, es tut mir leid. Harry geht es noch nicht besser. Kannst du das verstehen? Ich denke schon, ich kenne keine klügere Eule als dich. Jetzt musst du aber wieder los fliegen. Nimmst du den bitte Ginny mit?" Hermine kritzelte schnell ein paar Sätze auf ein Stückchen Pergament und band dieses an Hedwigs dargebotenes Bein. **

**Harrys Eule hatte Unterschlupf im Fuchsbau gefunden, Ginny und Ron lebten dort noch immer bei ihren Eltern. Die anderen Weasleys hatten ihre Kinderstube längst verlassen. Es war für Ron keine Frage gewesen, dass Hedwig so lange bei ihm bleiben konnte, bis es Harry wieder besser ging.**

**Nachdem die Eule durch das Fenster wieder verschwunden war, setzte sich Hermine auf ihren Stuhl neben Harrys Bett und holte ein Buch hervor. Sie hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, bei Harry zu lernen. Sie war sich sicher, dass wenn Harry viel Gesellschaft von seinen Freunden hatte, dies dazu beitragen würde, dass er wieder aufwacht.**

**So war Hermine voll und ganz mit Lernen beschäftigt, las in ihrem Buch, machte sich Notizen auf einer großen Rolle Pergament, schlug etwas in einem anderen Buch nach und las wieder in ihrem ersten Buch weiter, dass sie erst gar nicht bemerkte, wie sich im Bett neben ihr etwas regte.**

**Hermine glaubte kaum, was sie sah. Harry hatte tatsächlich den Kopf zur Seite in Richtung Fenster gedreht und es sah so aus, als würde er nicht mehr ins Leere sondern in den strahlend blauen Himmel schauen.**

**Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl und hockte sich vor das Bett. Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor Harrys Gesicht. Dieser zeigte keine Reaktion sondern blickte wie durch seine Freundin hindurch weiter aus dem Fenster.**

**Hermine rannte über den Flur des Krankenhauses und rief nach dem zuständigen Heiler. Vom lauten Tumult auf dem Flur gestört, kam dieser aus einem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges. „Was ist denn hier los? Das ist ein Krankenhaus und kein Ru … " Doch weiter kam er nicht. Hermine hatte ihn schon erreicht „Kommen sie schnell! Harry, er ist…!" „Was ist mit Harry?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, rannte er in Harrys Zimmer gefolgt von Hermine, sah zuerst das offene Fenster und Harry, der offenbar hinausschaute. „Harry!" Er ging schnell zum Bett hinüber. "Harry bist du wach? Kannst du mich hören?" Harry antwortete nicht, blickte nur weiter in den blauen Himmel und schien dabei zu lächeln.**

**Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Täglich hatte Harry mehrere, wenigstens jedoch einen Besucher. Seine Freunde, Remus , die Weasleyfamilie und die Zauberer, die Harry beim Orden des Phoenix kennen gelernt hatte, kamen und gingen. Harry konnte anfangs zwar kaum sprechen oder sich bewegen da seine Stimmbänder und die Glieder eingerostet waren von der langen Nichtbeanspruchung aber auch das würde bald wiederkommen, da waren sich alle sicher Harry, würde bald wieder völlig der Alte werden. Die Heiler flößten ihm jeden Tag verschiedene Zaubertränke ein die seinen Körper stärken und die Muskeln aufbauen sollten. Sie mussten es langsam angehen um Harry nicht zu überanstrengen.**

**So lange wie Harry in seiner Welt verloren war, so verbissen kämpfte er nun darum, wieder gesund zu werden. Die Tränke zeigten rasch ihre Wirkung. Harry war bald lebendig wie früher, wie er da in seinem Bett saß und unternahm auch schon kleine Spaziergänge meist in Begleitung von Ron und Hermine. Die Enge seines Krankenzimmers erdrückte ihn und er wollte so oft wie möglich hinaus. Am letzten Julitag feierten alle seinen Geburtstag. Viele kamen, es gab Kuchen und so viele Geschenke wie noch nie für Harry. Ron und Hermine wichen Harry nicht von der Seite; Dumbledore hatte das Funkeln in seinen Augen zurück; Molly Weasly weinte vor Glück bis sie Fred und George erwischte, die ein paar ihrer neuesten zauberhaften Zauberscherze ausprobierten, und sie mit Schimpftiraden belegte, wie sie denn so etwas in ein Krankenhaus bringen konnten. Remus, der viel kranker aussah als sonst kam in Begleitung von Tonks – sie sahen zusammen sehr glücklich aus und Harry fragte sich, was er noch alles verpasst hatte. Sogar Moody hatte ein buntes Hütchen auf, dass alle paar Minuten Konfetti aus seiner Spitze über Moodys Umhang sprühte. Es herrschte regelrecht eine ausgelassene Feierstimmung, die Erleichterung stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben bis Harrys Heiler alle aus dem Zimmer jagte, der Patient brauchte schließlich noch immer Ruhe. **

**Schon bald bettelte Harry regelrecht darum, entlassen zu werden. An diesem Punkt drängte sich ihm allerdings auch die Frage auf, wohin er denn eigentlich gehen wollte. Auf keinen Fall zu den Dursleys zurück, soviel stand fest.**

**Aber das war nicht die einzige Frage, die sich ihm aufdrängte. Harry, am Fußende seines Bettes sitzend, schaute versunken in seinen Gedanken aus dem Fenster. Langsam wurde es dunkel. Er konnte sich an jene Nacht nicht erinnern. Dumbledore hatte ihn gefragt was in der Nacht vor nun schon mehr als einem Jahr passiert ist. Dumbledore hatte ihm erzählt, dass er mit Voldemort gekämpft hat aber er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung mehr. Es schwebte in einer dunstigen Wolke wie ein Traum, von dem man weiß, dass man ihn geträumt hat aber man kann ihn einfach nicht mehr fassen. Schließlich fiel er falsch herum im Bett liegend in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.**

**Als er wieder erwachte stand die Sonne schon hoch, es musste bereits nach zehn sein, und die gleißenden Strahlen ließen ihn blinzeln. „Wozu brauchen denn Deine Füße das Kopfkissen?" „Was?" antwortete Harry. Erst jetzt bemerkte er seinen alten Schuldirektor neben dem Fenster stehen. „Oh, ich bin nur falsch herum eingeschlafen. Warten Sie schon lange? Sie hätten mich wecken sollen." Harry fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, wie lange Dumbledore wohl schon gewartet, dass er aufwachte und ihn im Schlaf beobachtet hatte. Er rieb sich so unauffällig wie möglich den Schlaf aus den Augen und strich durch sein verwuscheltes Haar. „Harry ich würde Dich gern auf ein Wort sprechen. Was hältst Du davon wenn Du Dich fertig machst und wir dann zusammen frühstücken? Ich warte solange draußen." Ohne eine Antwort von Harry abzuwarten, schritt der ehrwürdige Zauberer zur Tür und ging hinaus. Harry beeilte sich um Dumbledore nicht noch länger warten zu lassen. Wollte er noch einmal mit ihm über den Kampf mit Voldemort sprechen? Er hatte doch schon gesagt, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Wenn dem so ist, würde er ihm dasselbe noch einmal sagen.**

**Sie fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl in den fünften Stock ins Restaurant des Hospitals. Harry knabberte lustlos an seinem Toast mit Marmelade während Dumbledore ohne umschweife zu reden begann „Harry, hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, was du jetzt tun wirst?" „Ja! Nein! Ich meine , ich habe schon überlegt aber ich weiß noch nicht so genau, nur zu den Dursleys geh ich auf keinen Fall zurück!" Dumbledore lächelte „Das dachte ich mir schon." Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse „Harry ich möchte dir ein Angebot machen und hoffe, du wirst es annehmen." Harry blickte gespannt in das Gesicht seines Gegenüber „Du konntest deinen Abschluss auf Hogwarts nicht zu Ende bringen. Ich weiß, dass du immer Auror werden wolltest aber ohne Abschluss wird daraus nichts. Selbst wenn du einen anderen Berufsweg gehen möchtest, ein Abschluss ist meist unentbehrlich. Ich biete dir daher die Möglichkeit, deinen Abschluss auf Hogwarts nachzuholen." Harry blickte ihn sprachlos an. Zurück in die Schule, war das sein Ernst? „Das neue Schuljahr steht kurz bevor und du kannst als Gast in Hogwarts alle Fächer besuchen, die du benötigst und am Ende des Jahres zusammen mit den Siebtklässlern deine Prüfung ablegen. Natürlich ist dies nur ein Angebot aber ich hoffe du wirst es dir wohl überlegen und zum richtigen Entschluss kommen." „Ähm …" Harry stierte auf seinen Teller. An die Möglichkeit, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte und nach Hogwarts zu gehen wäre erst einmal eine Perspektive. „Harry nimm dir Zeit für deine Entscheidung" sagte Dumbledore, der Harrys Unentschlossenheit offenbar bemerkt hatte „Du kannst mir jederzeit ein Eule schicken. Hogwarts Tore stehen offen für dich. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich bin noch mit dem Minister verabredet und außerdem kommt dort Miss Granger, sie möchte sicherlich ihre Mittagspause mit dir verbringen." Und so stand Dumbledore auf, grüßte mit einem Zwinkern Hermine und schlenderte zu den Fahrstühlen.**

„**Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir heute?" Hermine verstaute ihr übliches Sammelsorium an Büchern auf den freien Stuhl neben Harry und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Platz, den Dumbledore soeben freigegeben hatte. **

**Harry schaute seine Freundin noch immer ganz entgeistert an „Ich soll zurück nach Hogwarts." Sagte er tonlos „Bitte?" Hermine blickte nur unverständlich zurück und Harry berichtete ihr von dem soeben geführten Gespräch. „Harry, das ist toll!" Hermine war im Gegensatz zu Harry sofort hellauf begeistert, für sie bestand kein Zweifel dass Harry zurück an seine alte Schule für Zauberei zurückkehren würde. „Du könntest deine ganzen alten Fächer wieder belegen und alles noch mal im Unterricht wiederholen. Du könntest in allen Fächern ein Ohnegleichen schaffen –schließlich hattest Du einen Teil des Stoffes schon einmal- und Auror werden, dass wolltest du doch immer!" Hermines Begeisterung färbte sich ein ganz kleines bisschen auf Harry ab. Er könnte vielleicht wirklich Auror werden, zumindest hätte er jedoch mit einem Hogwartsabschluss die Chance, in der Zauberwelt einen Job zu bekommen. Das Geld seiner Eltern in seinem Verlies in Gringotts würde schließlich nicht ewig reichen. Irgendetwas musste er tun und Hogwarts war ein guter Anfang fand er. „Ich werde Dumbledore heute Nachmittag Hedwig mit meiner Zustimmung schicken." Grinste er zu Hermine hinüber „Harry das find ich super! Ich würde auch gern mal wieder in Hogwarts vorbeischauen, meinst du wir könnten dich dort besuchen? Ich werde einfach mal Dumbledore fragen wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe." Mit einem gewissen Gefühl von Sicherheit im Bauch biss Harry nun herzhaft in seinen mittlerweile kalten Toast. Er würde also nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Was würde wohl Ron dazu sagen. Er konnte schon das Gesicht seines rothaarigen Freundes vor sich sehen und musste lachen.**

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Ein Zauberer, der nicht zaubern kann?

_**4. Kapitel**_

_**Ein Zauberer, der nicht zaubern kann!**_

**Harry war es leid Tag für Tag jeden Morgen in seinem kleinen Krankenzimmer aufzuwachen. Er grübelte zuviel wenn er allein war und es war zermürbend, die Erinnerung an den Kampf mit Voldemort nicht greifen zu können.**

**Harry fragte jeden Tag, wann er St. Mungo denn endlich verlassen konnte, er bekniete seinen Heiler geradezu und Ron unterstützte ihn tatkräftig dabei. Sie schworen, dass Harry die Zeit, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging, in Ruhe im Fuchsbau verbringen würde. So erhielt Harry also die Einwilligung, die letzte Woche des August im Fuchsbau verbringen zu dürfen bevor er pünktlich am 1. September nach Hogwarts starten würde. **

**Per Kamin reisten Ron, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ, seinen besten Freund abzuholen, und Harry in den Fuchsbau geradewegs in die Arme von Molly Weasley, der vor Freude schon die Tränen in den Augen standen. Sie umarmte Harry herzlich, stuckte ihn dann sofort in einen der bequemen alten Sessel im Wohnzimmer, legte eine Decke über seinen Schoß und versorgte ihn mit dampfendem Tee. Harry, peinlich berührt, schoss die Röte bis über beide Ohren ins Gesicht. Er versicherte, sich völlig wohl zu fühlen und auf keinen Fall solche Umstände verursachen zu wollen aber seine Einwände wurden schlichtweg ignoriert. Ron hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen bis seine Mutter ihm eine spielerische Schelle gab und ihm gebot, Harrys Gepäck nach oben zu bringen. Nun, wo bis auf zwei Kinder alle Sprösslinge der Weasleys das Haus verlassen hatte, konnte sich Harry aussuchen, ob er im alten Zimmer von Percey oder der Zwillinge nächtigen wollte – er wählte das Zimmer der Zwillinge.**

**Pünktlich zum Abendessen gab es nochmals eine stürmische Begrüßung als Ginny und Mr. Weasley nach Hause kamen. Ginny fiel Harry überschwänglich um den Hals und Arthur Weasley schüttelte strahlend seine Hand. Auch wenn sie nicht so viele wie früher am Tisch waren, war es doch für Harry an diesem Abend als wäre die Zeit zurückgedreht. Ron und Ginny berichteten von ihrer Arbeit – Ron war nun auch für das Ministerium tätig und zwar in der Abteilung für magische Sport- und Spielarten, speziell Quidditch. Er berichtete ganz stolz von seiner Begegnung mit der englischen Nationalmannschaft was Ginny und ihre Mutter mit einen genervten Blick und ein Schmunzeln kommentierten wovon Ron jedoch nichts mitbekam. Ginny arbeitete seit kurzem – sie hatte ja im Juni erst ihre Abschlussprüfungen abgelegt und bestanden – bei Ollivanders. Der alte Meister der Zauberstabherstellungskunst hatte keine eigenen Kinder und suchte jemanden zum anlernen, der das Geschäft später einmal weiterführen sollte. Von allen Bewerbern hat er sich Ginny ausgesucht. Sie hätte ein natürliches Gespür, wie die verschiedenen Materialien zusammenpassten und einen Blick für die Feinheiten an den Zauberstäben wie Molly Weasley jedem voller Stolz berichtete. Das brachte Harry darauf, dass er ja einen neuen Zauberstab brauchte bevor er an seine alte Schule zurückkehren würde, seiner war ja zerstört worden. Es wurde also ein Einkaufsbummel in der Winkelgasse für einen der nächsten Tage beschlossen. Ron wollte sich dafür frei nehmen und auch Hermine wollten sie fragen, ob sie nicht mitkommen wolle.**

**Am vorletzten Augusttag machten sich also die drei Freunde auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Inzwischen war auch ein Brief aus Hogwarts eingetroffen. Es war nicht der übliche Brief wie Schüler ihn erhalten sondern eine offizielle Einladung nebst eines Portschlüssels in Form eines neuen Gryffindorschals, der ihn am 01. September pünktlich zum Festessen nach Hogwarts bringen würde.**

**Der Trubel in der Winkelgasse war für Harry eine willkommene Abwechslung zur Ruhe in den letzten Wochen. Im Krankenhaus hat man Aufregung von ihm ferngehalten und Molly Waesley sorgte auch im Fuchsbau dafür, dass Harry keinerlei Anstrengungen unternehmen musste.**

**Alle drei waren in ausgelassener Stimmung. Sie kehrten in der Magischen Menagerie ein, um ihre Vorräte an Eulenkekse für Pig und Hedwig aufzufüllen, holten bei Madam Malkins ein paar neue Umhänge – es musste für Harry ja nicht mehr die Hogwartsuniform sein -, gönnten sich einen leckeren Eisbecher bei Fortescue, schafften es mit hängen und würgen Hermine nach nur einer Stunde aus Flourish & Blotts zu schleifen (Harry hatte nach fünf Minuten alle Bücher die er brauchte) dafür konnte die Jungs bei Qualität für Quidditch rumtrödeln ohne das Hermine sie zum weitergehen antrieb. Schlussendlich fehlte nur noch Harrys neuer Zauberstab also machten sie noch bei Ollivanders halt. **

**Ginny begrüßte sie freudestrahlend, wurde jedoch gleich vom alten Ollivander durch die Regale gescheucht, um die verschiedensten Zauberstäbe aus den Regalen zu holen. Harry probierte jeden einzelnen durch und die Schachteln der erfolglos probierten Stäbe stapelten sich auf und mittlerweile auch schon neben dem Schreibtisch. Ron gähnte herzhaft was ihm ein Rippenstoß von Hermine einbrachte. Ollivander murmelte grübelnd vor sich hin. Harry wurde langsam nervös. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut wie er vor acht Jahren seinen alten Zauberstab von Ollivander gekauft hatte. Es dauerte schon einige Versuche bis er den richtigen gefunden hatte denn der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer oder die Hexe aus und nicht umgekehrt aber er musste schon doppelt so viele Stäbe als damals probiert haben. „Mr. Ollivander" fragte Harry schließlich schüchtern nach „ähm … also ist es schon einmal vorgekommen … ich meine … was wenn sich keiner der Zauberstäbe für einen entscheidet?" Ron und Hermine blickten auf, sie hatten wohl dasselbe gedacht aber nicht gewagt, es auszusprechen. Ginny mit einem Stapel Schachteln auf dem Arm blieb stehen und sah ihren Lehrmeister fragend an. Ollivander blickte Harry geradewegs in die Augen „Mr. Potter so ein Fall ist meines Wissens nach noch nie aufgetreten. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt auch für sie den passenden Zauberstab." Doch Harry entging nicht die Unsicherheit in Ollivanders Stimme. **

**Nach wie es schien Stunden hatte Harry alle Stäbe die es in Ollivanders Laden gab durchprobiert ohne Erfolg. Es gab nicht die geringste Reaktion – kein Kribbeln, kein Leuchten, kein einziger Funke aus der Spitze eines Stabes. Harry fühlte sich so niedergeschlagen wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Was war nur mit ihm los? Ollivander schüttelte unablässig den Kopf, so etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt „Seit 382 v. C. ist dieses Geschäft nun schon im Besitz meiner Familie ... ich schreibe sofort einen Brief an Dumbledore!" Damit verschwand er in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Hermine stellte unzählige Mutmaßungen an „Vielleicht bist du einfach noch nicht gesund genug oder du hast so etwas wie eine innere Blockade? Vielleicht ist auch nur nicht der richtige Stab dabei gewesen – Ollivander könnte dir einen Stab wie deinen letzten herstellen mit einer Schwanzfeder von Fhawkes, ich bin sicher das Dumbledore Fhawkes überreden kann, noch eine seiner Federn zu geben. Ich werde zu Hause gleich in ein paar meiner Bücher nachschauen." Doch Harry konnten Hermines Worte nicht wirklich trösten „Harry, du hast Ollivander gehört, es kam noch nie vor, dass ein Zauberer keinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte." meinte Ron „Du würdest … naja, der erste sein dem das passiert und …" meinte Ron schulterzuckend „Ja und das wäre auch nichts neues! Schließlich bin ich auch der erste und einzigste, der den schlimmsten aller Flüche überlebt hat, oder?" antwortete Harry gereizt zurück was ihm allerdings noch im selben Moment leid tat als er in Rons Gesicht blickte sein Freund konnte ja nichts dafür. „Ach laß uns zurück in den Fuchsbau gehen Ron!" sagte er und ging mit hängendem Kopf durch die Tür.**

**Die Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse waren bereits geschlossen und der Himmel verdunkelte sich langsam so spät war es bereits. Die drei verabschiedeten sich und Harry und Ron machten sich auf den Weg zum nächsten öffentlichen Kamin. Im Fuchsbau angekommen entschuldigte sich Harry vor dem Abendessen damit, dass er müde sei und sich hinlegen wolle. Ron erzählte seinen Eltern derweil was bei Ollivanders passiert war. Auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren besorgt wegen dieser Tatsachen. Ein Zauberer der nicht zaubern kann wäre doch kein richtiger Zauberer mehr?**

Ende Kapitel 4 


End file.
